Listen
by shipityouwill
Summary: This is a sad Destiel fanfiction. It's short, sad, and has a nice ending. Dean dies during a hunt, and tells Cas everything he needs to. Cas just has to listen. I wrote this from a prompt on Tumblr, saying "What if Cas tried to heal Dean as a human and couldn't?" Please enjoy, and review if possible. Thank you guys! -Grace


Dean coughed and felt his weight shift from the ground up into Cas's bloody arms.

So this was how it was going to end. His whole life spent hunting the things that go bump in the night, fighting archangels, (and other angels nonetheless) and saving the world from an all out apocalypse more than once, and he was going to die from a simple demon in an out. Fuck.

"Dean, stay- just stay awake- Sam'll be here soon- you can be okay- we can be okay," Cas choked and tightened his grip on Dean. The former angel started to press his fingers against the hunter's face, then a hand, then two hands. Dean had no idea what was going on, or why. _Oh_, _Dean closed his eyes_ in_ pain, he's trying to heal me_.

"Work!" Cas shouted," Work. Just work! Take me for fuck's sake! He doesn't deserve this, fix him! Let's me fix him! Let me make it okay!"

"Cas, it's okay. You'll be okay. You're not an angel anymore, remember? You haven't been for more than ten years," Dean blurted out between shaky coughs. His vision has started to waver. Maybe if he just went to sleep...

"Listen, Cas, if I don't make it out-"

"You will, Sam will get here, Sam is coming," Cas cried.

"I know, just in case. Tell Sammy I love him. Tell him to be a good boy and keep doing what he's doing. Tell him to take care of the impala, and if he fuck's my baby up, I will haunt his ass."

Dean's shaking hands wrapped around his neck, grabbing something. Cas's eyes burst open past the tears to try and stop the hunter, but he just waved him off. He pulled off his necklace.

"Take this," Dean whispered, trying to place it around the ex-angel's neck," Cas-Cas. I- thank you. Thank you for standing by my side. Thanks for being the only angel who would bat for me, and Sammy.

"I know you think you messed up, became a god, made some angel's fall. You didn't mess up at all Cas. That's why I love you. You weren't perfect like those other dickheads, you were flawed. What was it that they said,' His problem was always that he cared too much.' You didn't care too much. You were you.

"I love you Cas. You might not have your Grace, or go up into the heavens, but you will always be my angel. I will always love you, no matter how bad you do fuck up. I love you."

Cas stuffed Dean between his arms, pressing his flannel shirt which he had taken off to put pressure on the wound. He was mumbling back 'I love you too,' and,'Thank you,' while sobbing hysterically. Dean rested his head.

Dean winced at the pressure Cas was putting on his wound. Maybe, if he went to sleep he would be okay when he woke. Maybe, if he went to sleep Sam would be happy and Cas would stop blaming himself for every single thing that went wrong. All he had to do was close his eyes...

Cas was shouting no, don't do that, you can't. But he did. He closed his eyes and listened to the last of Cas's voice, a noisy scream that was becoming a soft hum in his ear. He clung to the voice, grabbed at it. The sound only got quieter, soft yelling.

"Dean?" Cas lashed out and shook him hard. Then harder, and harder and harder and harder- oh God. Oh shit- oh fuck- he had no pulse. He was growing colder by the second, slowly being stuck in a forever state of stillness.

By the time Sam got there at a sprinting pace it was too late. Cas cried out every single thing Dean had wanted him to. By the time the little speech was over Sam was in hysterics, grabbing Dean from Cas. Slapping, kicking, punching, nothing would wake him up. Nothing could wake him up, not then or ever.

The former angel and the youngest Winchester stayed there for many minutes, which seemed like hours, and many hours, which seemed like days. Eventually they lugged Dean back to the impala so they could give a proper burial. Nobody drove yet, they just had clear out their tears. Cas was reduced to hiccups, Sam to silent sobbing.

Cas walked down the cemetery alone to where his lover, husband, and best friend was buried. He liked going alone every Saturday, he liked to talk to Dean.

Dean had told Cas about how Bobby would sometimes appear, random acts and what not. Well sometimes Dean did that very thing to Cas. Whether it be when he was rather lonely or just relaxing, the ex-angel always cherished those moments. He would tell Sam, he really would, but he just couldn't bring himself to.

He knelt and laid some lilies to replace the other ones, which were wilting away like the week before, and the week before that, and the week before that. He looked up at the headstone that read:

**_Dean Winchester_**

**_Loved brother, friend, and husband._**

**_He died doing what he loved_**

Cas ignored that dates, they didn't really count. He always liked to read the wide text though, it felt like a good way to start off.

"I know," he sighed," that you think I didn't fail. I wish I could tell you how wrong you were. I love you to death you stupid son of a bitch, but you were wrong. You were so wrong. I failed badly Dean, but none such a high failure as letting you die. You wouldn't have stopped if it were me, or Sam for that matter. You would have kept me going. I just wish I could tell you all this, even though I know you aren't truly listening."

There was a fuzz and Cas felt a ghostly hand press into his shoulder. If he didn't want it so badly he might not have noticed it. Dean bent down and put his head in his angel's shoulder blade. Cas sighed and leaned back slightly.

Dean smiled," I'm always listening, don't doubt that for a second."

So Cas didn't. He didn't doubt that Dean was always listening. He didn't doubt that the room got colder when he talked or there was a slight breeze when he laughed.

Cas looked into Dean's eyes, taking a good look. They didn't need to talk for the other one to listen. They were always there. They always listened. So maybe, just this once, Cas would take advantage of that, and silently pretend everything was okay.


End file.
